Blanket
by Rashelle
Summary: Ed's asleep in the office after a long day of fruitless research, and Hawkeye happens to come in to get a document she forgot. Parental!Riza/Ed.


Riza Hawkeye sighed as she made her way down the halls of Eastern Command this late at night. She had left a document she needed to look over and sign in the office (very unlike her), but that wasn't her only reason for going back. Edward was probably still in the office too, reading the materials he had gotten from the military library earlier that day. He would need to sleep, if he was still awake, and she had every intention of making him do so.

Edward and Alphonse had had a long day of misfortunes in their research, having come to a dead end in a promising lead. The brothers had halfheartedly took on a new approach and dug up some books on anatomy and medical science to kill time while they were waiting for a mission or new lead to pop up. Or until they felt energetic enough to find one on their own. Ed had moodily carted a large stack of musty old books back into the office, intending to immerse himself in them, hoping to forget the feeling of loss brought on by the latest lead. Though why he hadn't just gone back to his dorm with Alphonse, Riza didn't know.

The teenager had flopped down on one of the couches in the middle of the room, ignoring the officers around him (who were probably staring), and picked up a book and started reading. He hadn't said anything, besides the usual "Bastard" comment to the colonel, and obviously wasn't planning too. The adults knew the mood he was in, and it was for the best that they had just let him be. The afternoon wore on, and one by one, Mustang's unit left the office for the day, Hawkeye being last, after the colonel (_Paperwork). _She had spared time to glance at Edward for a minute, wondering what was going on in his head. With a small sigh that only she could hear, she swept out of the room, softly closing the door behind her, leaving Edward and her forgotten document behind.

Hawkeye opened the door to the office, and almost immediately forgot the document she had come for. She could immediately hear Edward snoring softly from the couch, and the slight rustle of cloth as he shifted his position on said furniture. Hesitantly turning the lights on, she could see that the young alchemist was sprawled out on the same couch as earlier that day, with a book over his face that was rising and falling with his breathing. One arm dangled limply over the side of the couch while the other was under the hem of the alchemist's shirt, slightly exposing his stomach. His hair was a messy golden halo around his peaceful face, and he hadn't taken off his boots.

Hawkeye felt her face soften. She always liked to see Ed like this. When he was not in pain, or picking fights, generally not being his usual hurricane of emotions and actions. He was safe when he was sleeping. He could let his guard down and finally act like the child he should be.

The Lieutenant subconsciously drifted over to him, and brushed a stray hair out of his face. She removed the book from his face, watching him unconsciously squint in the light. She marked the page and closed the book, straightening the stack on the coffee table next to them. She moved on to gently pry off his boots, placing them side-by-side on the floor next to the couch. Then she slid out of her military jacket, leaving the plain collared shirt beneath, placing her blue jacket over Ed. He muttered something and turned over then, gripping the jacket to himself for warmth.

Hawkeye smiled faintly, dropping down to sit on the couch next to his head. She pushed another stray hair away from his eyes, and he sleepily shifted his head half onto her lap. Surprised by this, the lieutenant didn't do anything at first but blink in disbelief. Soon regaining her senses, she moved ever-so-slightly, as to not disturb Edward, as she directed his head onto her lap.

Now able to feel Ed's breathing and his small heartbeat, she almost hesitantly reached down to touch him. His skin was smooth and cool to the touch. Very normal. Encouraged by this, the lieutenant started softly stroking first his hair, then gently rubbing his back in a motherly fashion; Hawkeye relaxed and fell into rhythm.

She always loved doing these things for Ed, even if he was never aware of it. Despite his personality or military status, he still _did_ need a parental figure to help him, even subconsciously. Riza Hawkeye was glad to fulfill that position.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh... You have no idea how much easier to write these are when your child figure is <em>asleep. <em>You don't have to rule in all the factors they bring. Well, thanks for reading!**


End file.
